1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a printing plate handling device
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially in the case of web-fed rotary printing presses designed as commercial web presses, printing plates which extend over the entire axial length of the form cylinder are clamped onto the form cylinders of the printing couples of the printing press. As the axial length of the form cylinder increases, the axial dimension of the printing plate also increases. As a result with every increase in the axial dimension of the printing plate, the handling of the plate becomes more difficult. When printing plates of considerable axial length are to be handled, therefore, there is the danger that they can buckle under their own weight and thus be damaged. This must be reliably avoided.